wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo GameCube controller
The Nintendo GameCube controller (DOL-003) is the standard controller for the Nintendo GameCube video game console. Overview Released alongside the Nintendo GameCube console, the standard GameCube controller has a wing grip design. This controller was bundled with all new GameCube systems throughout the console's life cycle and was also available separately. It connects to the console's controller ports via a 2 m/6.5 ft cable. The standard GameCube controller provides haptic feedback by way of a built-in rumble motor rather than using an external Rumble Pak add-on like the Nintendo 64 controller. Also unlike its predecessor, as well as its successor the Wii Remote, this controller does not feature any expansion capabilities. The controller features a total of six digital buttons, two analog sticks, a d-pad and two hybrid analog triggers/digital buttons. The primary analog stick is on the left, with the D-pad below it. The four face buttons are on the right of the controller (a large green "A" button in the center, a smaller red "B" button to its bottom left and two kidney-shaped buttons; "X" to the right and a "Y" to the top) with a yellow "C" stick below those. A Start/Pause button is located in the middle of the controller. On the "shoulders" of the controller there are two analog triggers marked "L" and "R," as well as one digital button marked "Z" which sits above the "R" trigger. The "L" and "R" triggers feature both analog and digital capabilities. Each of these behaves as a typical analog trigger until fully depressed, at which point the button "clicks" to register an additional digital signal. This method effectively serves to provide two functions per button without actually adding two separate physical buttons. Versions Colors/designs Standard editions The GameCube controller was sold in several different colors over the console's lifespan. Standard colors included "Indigo"(Purple), "Jet Black", "Platinum" (Silver) and "Spice" (Orange); these were bundled their respective colored GameCube consoles and sold separately in many countries. |publisher=[[Nintendo]]}} Other standard colors sold separately included "Indigo/Clear" (Indigo top with a clear translucent bottom), and "Emerald Blue" (Turquoise) which was only available in Japan. Limited editions Nintendo released a number of limited edition controllers in Japan through Club Nintendo, which featured a unique color scheme and/or logo in the center. Club Nintendo controllers could be purchased for 500 points each and designs included "Mario" (red top and blue bottom), |accessdate= |publisher=IGN|first=IGN Staff}} "Luigi" (green top and blue bottom), |accessdate= |publisher=[[GameSpot]]|first=Hirohiko|last=Niizumi}} "Wario" (yellow top and purple bottom) |accessdate= |}} and a "Club Nintendo" controller (white top and light blue bottom). |accessdate= |}} The "Mario" design was also made available in limited quantities through the European Stars Catalogue for 5000 points. |}} Additionally, a number of limited edition GameCube consoles have been released which included matching controllers. Colors released in Japan include "Starlight Gold", |publisher=samurainintendo.com}} |accessdate= |publisher=IGN|first=IGN Staff}} "Crystal White", |accessdate= |publisher=[[N-Europe]]|first=Ashley|last=Jones}} "Symphonic Green" (mint green), |publisher=samurainintendo.com}} "Hanshin Tigers" (black with Hanshin Tigers logo), |accessdate= |publisher=japan-games.com}} |publisher=[[Nintendo]]}} "Gundam Copper" (two-tone red with Gundam logo) and "Transparent" which was included with the "Enjoy Plus Pack +" bundle. |accessdate= |publisher=[[GameSpot]]|first=Hirohiko|last=Niizumi}} The "Symphonic Green" and "Crystal White" colors were also released in Europe, although the latter was renamed "Pearl White" and bundled with Mario Smash Football. |accessdate= |publisher=[[N-Europe]]|first=Tim}} A Resident Evil 4 controller (Silver top and black bottom with logo) was available in Europe as part of a limited edition Resident Evil 4 console bundle. |accessdate= |publisher=[[Eurogamer]]|first=Tom|last=Bramwell}} The Panasonic Q, a GameCube/DVD player hybrid system exclusive to Japan, came bundled with a grey Panasonic branded version of the controller. ＢＤ/ＤＶＤ Panasonic |trans_title=DVD / game player SL-GC10 Description BD / DVD Panasonic|accessdate= |publisher=[[Panasonic]]}} WaveBird wireless controller The WaveBird wireless controller is an RF-based wireless controller based on the same design as the standard controller. It communicates with the GameCube system wirelessly through a receiver dongle connected to one of the system's controller ports. It is powered by two AA batteries. As a power-conservation measure, the WaveBird lacks the rumble function of the standard controller. LodgeNet controller In some North American hotels, a service called LodgeNet is available which provides pay-per-play access to select GameCube titles. To facilitate this, a specially-designed variation of the GameCube controller was created. In addition to the standard GameCube controller inputs, the LodgeNet controller features six additional buttons which are used to control the on-screen game selection interface. Availability Official controllers are becoming scarce at retailers, as a result of increased demand of the controller due to the Wii's backward compatibility with GameCube games and the fact that several Wii games support the controller as a primary method of control. In response to the regained popularity, Nintendo decided to re-launch the Gamecube controller. Release of white controller In April 2008, Nintendo released a white GameCube controller, exclusive to Japan. The controller has not been released outside of Japan, but online retailers such as Amazon.com and Play-Asia do import and sell the controller internationally. It differs from previous editions in that it features a white cable which is 3 m (9.8 ft) long, rather than the 2 m (6.5 ft) black cable used on standard controllers. Continued production of platinum controller Nintendo of America continued to sell wired platinum controllers up until early 2012 in North America and Canada, but have since sold out. It is unknown if they will ever go through another production run. Use on the Wii ]] Due to the Wii's ability to use GameCube controller input, all official GameCube controllers may be used on the Wii. GameCube software played on the Wii requires the use of a GameCube controller, and cannot be played with standard Wii controllers. Wii software can be programmed to make full use of GameCube controllers. Nearly all Virtual Console games and certain Wii and WiiWare games have been designed to support GameCube controllers as input. In October 2011, Nintendo released a version of the Wii called the Wii Family Edition, which lacks support for GameCube software, controllers and memory cards. Legal issues Anascape Ltd, a Texas-based firm, filed a lawsuit against Nintendo for patent infringements regarding Nintendo's controllers. A July 2008 verdict found that a ban would be issued preventing Nintendo from selling the regular GameCube and WaveBird controllers in the United States. Nintendo was free to continue selling the controllers pending an appeal to the U.S. Court of Appeals for the Federal Circuit. On April 13, 2010 Nintendo won the appeal and the previous court decision was reversed. References Category:Nintendo GameCube accessories Category:Video game controllers